Just Not In Public
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Korra has a problem with PDA. Makorra.


**A/N**: Another prompt from ficbending. Basically Korra doesn't like PDA. Complete fluff. I also have a tumblr now, lariren-shadow. Come find me!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

The first time Mako kissed her in public she thought it was kind of cute. They'd been dating for only a few weeks and really couldn't stop kissing each other so kissing her before she boarded the ferry to Air Temple Island seemed natural. They even blew kisses to each other as the ferry left.

The second time was at Republic City's annual Founder's Day ball. He'd done it twice then: he kissed her forehead and her lips. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted everyone important to see her kissing her boyfriend. Jinora and Ikki singing about how in love the two of them were didn't help the situation.

The third time, well, they both got caught up in the moment. The Fire Ferrets just won the match that clinched a spot in the Championship for them so kissing Mako in the middle of the arena felt like the right thing to do. She hated seeing the picture of them on the front page of the newspaper the next day. She needed to talk to him about this, now.

* * *

Holding up the bag of food Korra told Mako "I brought dinner," as he opened the door.

"Narook's?" He asked taking the bag.

"Yes and I have fire gummies too." Mako smiled, Korra knew those were his favorite.

"Where's Bolin?" She asked as she helped set the table.

"He got a job as a waiter, he's making a killing in tips."

"We should go see him sometime."

Mako laughed. "You just want to go bug him at work."

"Not really. No. Maybe a little," she admitted.

"Leave him be." Korra just stuck her tongue out at him. He kissed her as soon as she put her tongue back in her mouth. She finally broke the kiss by putting her hand on his chest.

"Food's getting cold," she said breathlessly.

"We're firebenders, we can heat the food." She poked his stomach.

"Seaweed noodles don't taste that good reheated."

He raised an eyebrow. "Had them before?"

"A few times at home I might have practiced making ice and fire blasts on my noodles," she wrinkled her nose, "They never tasted as good after."

"Fine you are the expert on Water Tribe cuisine." They sat down to eat. As they ate Korra tried to think of a good way to bring up the whole 'let's not kiss in public' conversation. She was trying to not say everything she thought all the time but it was hard. She much preferred not having to think things through. However she knew better.

"Did you see the picture of us in the paper?" Mako asked. _Thank the Spirits_ she thought.

"Yes, about that. Look I know we both got caught up in the moment but can we, you know, keep the whole kissing thing private?"

"Why? You're my girlfriend."

"I know but, look, we're both kind of famous now. I'm the Avatar and you're a probending star. I don't want any more pictures of us like that in the papers."

"Just let them take pictures, Korra. It doesn't matter-"

"I don't want people seeing us kiss Mako!" She shouted as she slammed her hands on the table.

He just blinked at her. "Why, you never had a problem with it before."

"I did and I didn't," she watched him open his mouth to retort, "let me finish. It was new when we first started dating and it was a little uncomfortable for me but, I don't know, it didn't bother me that much then. Recently it's been different. It's like everyone is watching us kiss and waiting for us to kiss and I don't want that. It makes me not want to kiss you and bend fire at everyone watching."

"You really don't like it?"

She huffed. "I really don't."

"Ok, no more kissing in public."

Her mouth dropped open. "That's it? No arguing? You're just giving into me about this?"

"It makes you uncomfortable and I don't really need to kiss you all the time. I'd like to but not if you're not going to like it." She jumped out of her chair and flung herself, rather ungracefully, into his lap.

"Thank you," she said before kissing him.

"It's really no big deal, Korra. I still get to kiss you in private."

"Of course you do. In fact I demand it." She emphasized her point by kissing him again.

"So what can we do in public?" He asked, breaking the kiss and stroking her arm lightly.

She thought about it for a little, slightly distracted by his movements. "We can hold hands and you can put your arm around me. I'm not sure about me kissing your cheek or you kissing me head. For now I think no. Maybe we could try it in a little, once the press stops following us and trying to get pictures of us all the time."

"You know they're not going to do that, right?"

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Of course you can," he rubbed his nose against hers. "More kissing now?" He asked hopefully.

"More kissing now," she agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Reviews are always awesome and make my day.**


End file.
